Kraznys mo Nakloz
Kraznys mo Nakloz is a recurring character of A Song of Ice and Fire '' and Season 3 of ''Game of Thrones, serving as an antagonist to Daenerys Targaryen during Season 3. He is a member of the House of Nakloz (possibly the head) and one of the Good Masters, the ruling elite of the city of Astapor, and is a rude and arrogant slaver. He deals primarily in Unsullied. Kraznys is played by the British actor Dan Hildebrand. Biography Kraznys is first encountered when Daenerys Targaryen arrives in Astapor in search of an army to help her reclaim the Iron Throne. Daenerys feigns not understanding Valyrian and only speaks in the common language. Kraznys, beliving Daenerys does not understand him repeatedly insults Daenerys and her companions. Kraznys demonstrates their loyalty and fighting prowess when he cuts the nipple off on one of the Unsullied soldiers and reveals that they kill an infant child at the end of their training to make them utterly ruthless and merciless. Daenerys is noticeably disturbed by this. The following day, Daenerys meets with Kraznys and two other Good Masters. Kraznys is initially dismissive of her offer to buy all the eight thousand Unsullied and all the boys in training her offer, claiming that she can afford barely more than one hundred Unsullied. In response, Daenerys states she has dragons. After some haggling, Kraznys reluctantly agrees to sell her all of his Unsullied in return for Drogon. In addition, Daenerys demands to have his translator, Missandei, as a token. Eager to possess a dragon of his own, Kraznys agrees. Kraznys then goes to observes the execution of the deal on the Plaza of Punishment. As he tries to pacify Drogon, Kraznys complains that Drogon was not cooperating with him. At that point Daenerys reveals that she is fluent in Valyrian, telling Kraznys that dragons were not slaves. To his horror Kraznys realizes that Daenerys understood everything he had said since the moment she arrived in Astapor as she tells him that she is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and that Old Valyrian is her mother tongue. Daenerys then turns her back to Kraznys, ordering her new army to slay all the Masters, soldiers, and any man holding a whip. She further orders the Unsullied to not harm any children and to free any other slaves they come across. As Kraznys frantically tries to order the Unsullied to kill Daenerys, she issues a simple command to Drogon, "Dracarys." Drogon immediately incinerates Kraznys as the Unsullied sack Astapor. Following the sack of Astapor Daenerys frees her Unsullied army from slavery, all of whom walk past the still smoldering corpse of Kraznys. Astapor is left under command of the Unsullied, until it's later taken by the freedman Cleon the Butcher King. During Daenerys' rule at Meereen, the city falls in a chaos and civil war until it's sacked and destroyed by the Wise Masters of Yunkai and their army, which includes sellswords companies. Astapor is left in ruin and the refugees go to Meereen. It was mentioned by survivors of the Siege of Astapor, that the pyramid of Kraznys mo Nakloz was set aflame by the population of Astapor when the Yunkai besieged the city. It was set ablaze by the population because they blamed the late Kraznys for their woes. Season 6 When the Slaver Alliance besieged Meereen and tried to force Daenerys to surrender, the two Wise Masters Razdal mo Eraz and Yezzan zo Qaggaz, and the Volantene noble Belicho Paenymion, stated that Daenerys had stolen the Unsullied and Missandei from Kraznys and that they both would remain to be sold to the highest bidder. However they soon learned that Daenerys had agreed to meet with them to discuss their surrender, a point made clear when Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal began burning their fleets while the Dothraki and Second Sons fight against the Sons of the Harpy. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Elitist Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Aristocrats Category:Deal Makers Category:Book Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Disciplinarians Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil